magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes - 1.1.76.61
Version: 1.1.76.61 Announced: 2016.06.23 Released: 2016.06.27 Hero Changes # Yuan: He is supposed to be a hero with strong attack and defense, but in the current version his skills have performed a little under par. So, we made some tweaks to some of his skills and slightly improved his appearance while we were at it. #* Nunchuck Chuck: Changed to Globetrotter - Retreats temporarily, only to appear behind the enemy after circling the globe. Deals physical damage to the enemy and knocks airborne, while also lowering enemy attack speed 35%. #* Bronze Shield - Whirls his nunchucks and rushes to the side of the teammate with the lowest HP, dealing physical damage to enemies along the way. #* Bronze Shield: Changed to Gale Fist - His agility and quickness allows him to increase attack speed. # York: #* Bazooka: Changed to Combo Bomb – Fires a succession of explosive rounds at random different targets, exploding on impact and dealing AoE damage. # Kaiser: #* Kaiser’s Fury: Changed to – Strikes the ground forcefully, causing a blast wave that deals damage and knocks back surrounding enemies. # Robin: #* Improved the effect of the charm skill in Tower Defense. Now charmed enemies in Tower Defense will stop marching and start helping to defend the road. # Pandarus: #* Bullseye: Increased damage # Sebastian: In the last update we buffed his resurrection ability, but testing shows that this causes him to repeatedly resurrect multiple heroes, drastically dragging out battles, so we’ve made further adjustments. #* Revive Spell: Now there can be at most 1 resurrected hero on the battlefield for one team at a time. # Edwin: We slightly increased the damage dealt by Magic Hold to increase the impact Edwin has when teamed up with heroes with knockup skills. # Diaochan: Made her soulstones available in Campaign stages, Wishing Pool, and VIP Shop (unlocks at VIP3). # The awakened appearances and skills of unawakened heroes can now be previewed in the Awaken page. Also, actively cast awaken skills can be viewed normally. Update Content # New regularly occurring event – Shadow Essence War (only released in test servers) #* Coming to servers that have been open for over 30 days. #* Event Times: Every Wednesday and Sunday, 05:00, 11:00, 18:00 (server time) #* A large number of Shadow Mines will appear in the Mystery Land in the center of the map. These mines can be mined together with an ally. When mining with a partner, both miners will get a boost in rewards. #* Only players in alliances can mine Shadow Mines. #* On each event day, every player has 2 chances to steal a mine that another player is currently mining. #* These mines are not affected by VIP level or Mega Mine buffs. #* Each mine contains a limited amount of resources. # Hero Brawl initial hero requirement changes: #* Hero Brawl unlocks at Lv 50, and lineups can hold 12/15/18 heroes at Lv 50/58/65 respectively. #* Players who have already unlocked Hero Brawl will all start to follow the new rules. Please remember to adjust your lineups accordingly. # Added push notification when scouted by another player. Improvements # Improved quests for early-game World Map. # After a rally is initiated, notifications received by other players will be more noticeable. # Improved editing castle defense lineup so that players can see if heroes are already in another lineup. # After Troop Lv 35, players can choose to randomly relocate to the Neutral Zone. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes